


You Owe Me, Azumane

by cringeworthy_awesomeness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blowjobs, College Asahi, Comfort, Cuddles, Frottage, Late Volleyball Practice, M/M, Third Year Noya, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringeworthy_awesomeness/pseuds/cringeworthy_awesomeness
Summary: For Noya, there's no such thing as too much time with Asahi.





	

Even though it was around eight-thirty in the evening, the lights in Karasuno Gym were still on. It didn't take much to notice the sound of thuds and squeaking rubber that could be heard clearly in the silence around the school.

“Just one more Asahi, please,” said Nishinoya, even though he’d said that at least five times already.

Asahi was panting like he’d run to Tokyo and back. Noya had been forcing him to spike balls for him to practice saving since five in the afternoon. While Asahi looked like he was about to collapse, his legs shaking and his arms heavy, the little libero was still bouncing around, the air around him electric with energy.

He was _really_ tired. 

“You haven’t missed any of my spikes in the last hour, and we’ve been practicing for ages. Can’t we call it a night already?” There was poorly-hidden desperation in Asahi’s voice. Sweat was dripping in a steady stream from his hairline. He was obviously exhausted.

The libero’s face morphed into a childish pout. Nishinoya snatched the ball from the ace’s hands, and sat down in the middle of the gym floor, clearly disappointed. He clutched the ball to his chest like a child with a stuffed animal. Asahi sighed and sat down next to him.

“I’m sorry, but I’m really tired.” Asahi murmured, resting his chin on top of the smaller male’s head. As much as he wanted to stay and go for a few more rounds, he was on the verge of collapsing on the ground. He had stamina of course, but the day’s practice had been draining.

Noya tried to shift away, but Asahi’s strong arms were holding him in place, keeping him locked in a firm embrace. He gently rubbed circles into Noya’s shoulders, a comforting gesture. The libero began to relax, leaning back into the ace’s chest. They stayed like that for a while.

Nishinoya always liked to be caressed like this, the tender and loving way Asahi held him close. Ever since their last official match, he’d been keeping Asahi to himself, trying to sneak some post-practice cuddling once in a while. Maybe more than that. Noya knew they didn't have much time together anymore, so he always did his best to make it last.

Asahi moving to college had been quite a struggle for the two. Their varying schedules often made conflict with their plans together, even though they didn't live too far away from each other. Nevertheless, nothing would ever be too tough to handle for these two lovebirds.

“Are you okay now?” asked Asahi after a few minutes. Noya opened his eyes. He didn’t remember when he’d closed them. Asahi’s hands were still wrapped around him, warm like a blanket.

“Yeah,” he muttered, a little wearily. “I’m sorry for being such a whiny baby.”

He seemed repentant. 

“It’s alright,” Asahi replied assuringly. 

There was a pause. 

“Why do you want to practice so badly?”

Asahi felt the libero curl up a little in his arms, tilting his head away from the other’s concerned and watchful gaze.

“It’s no big deal.”

From the way his body reacted, to the subtle crack in his voice, he was pretty transparent in showing what he was feeling, even though he didn’t want to be.

“Hey,” Asahi gently tilted Noya’s chin so that he had to look him straight in the eye. He was always terrible in hiding his feelings. “Is there something wrong?”

Noya’s eyes had a child-like quality in them when he looked at him. It was like a three–year-old’s eyes after seeing his friends fight; Tentative, fearful, and with a hint of helplessness. In a voice no louder than a murmur, he said, “Well, since you’re in college now, you’ve only got really little time to come and play here, so I thought you’d like to make the most of it and spend time with me.”

Asahi gripped Noya even tighter. The genuine sincerity in his voice was threatening to melt his heart. Noone could soften up Asahi as easily as him. Asahi nuzzled Noya’s hair with his nose, hoping to reassure the little libero.

“Of course I want to spend time with you,” he said. He always looked forward to enjoy every possible moment with the libero. God, he was _everything_ to him. His little ray of sunshine, and his number one supporter. Even if it meant missing some appointments, the ace always tried to find time to go back and visit. 

Asahi checked the time. It was past nine.

“But it’s been a long day, and Coach Ukai’s going to kill us if we don’t start packing up.”

Nishinoya gave a little whine and curled up even more. He knew it would come to this in the end, but still.

“C’mon, let’s go.” said Asahi, running his thumbs over the back of Noya’s hands.

After a few more minutes of coaxing, cuddling, and begging, the libero slowly stood up and stretched out his sore muscles. 

“Alright, we’ll call it a night,” He said.

“But you owe me, Azumane.”

Asahi stood up and started taking down the net while Noya took care of picking up the balls that were scattered on the floor.

  


“What do you want?”

Noya looked away, but not before Asahi caught the knowing grin on his face. 

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


It was nearly midnight now. Asahi had half-dragged, half-carried Nishinoya, who was sprawled across the bed, to his apartment. Noya was showered, dressed, and all ready for bed. Asahi, on the other hand was still taking a bath. He looked over to the bedside table. Standing next to the lamp was a picture of them from after their last tournament. Asahi was smiling brightly, the edges of his mouth lifted and the corners of his eyes were crinkled. Nishinoya looked more ecstatic than usual; Asahi was carrying him on his back. Noya’s eyes were blown open, his pupils dilated with happiness. His arms were wrapped around the ace’s neck, his mouth open in a wave of laughter. Nishinoya smiled at the memory. It was probably the best day of his life.

“Noya,”

The libero looked around. Asahi was fresh out of the shower, beads of water glistening over the bare skin on his back, his hair down and uncombed. He’s been with Asahi for a long time but damn. It's been a while since he'd last slept here, and he looked really hot. Nishinoya felt his member twitch beneath the boxers he was wearing. A soft hiss escaped his parted lips.

“Yeah?”

“Scoot over a bit.”

Noya shifted towards the side with the bedside table. With a slight bounce, Asahi sat down on the edge of the bed and started to put on a shirt. Nishinoya was watching him intently, his eyes fixed on the muscles on Asahi’s arms that were flexing. His pulse was starting to quicken, and his cock was starting to twitch from the sight in front of him.

Asahi lay down on the pillows next to the libero, his figure sinking into the mattress.

“I think I’m right in saying that you’ve noticed the picture?” he said, grinning. “I keep it there so I can look at it every night.”

The libero snuggled up next to him, his lightly pressed against the ace’s chest. The lights were out, they were tucked in a layer of blankets, and the pillows were fluffed up perfectly. They were all ready for bed.

But Nishinoya wasn’t sleeping with a debt to him unpaid. 

He wrapped his small arms around Asahi, taking in his scent. He smelled like soap and sweat and deodorant, the things that were oh so familiar to Noya. 

It smelled like home.

Noya lifted a leg and laid it across Asahi’s waist. He hooked it around Asahi and shifted closer to him, flush against his side. Nishinoya saw that Asahi’s eyes were beginning to droop, his fingers that were stroking Noya’s back slowing in pace. He nuzzled his nose into Asahi’s side and gave a little whine.

Asahi looked down when he heard the noise and saw how the libero was wrapped around him. Noya was starting to nip at his shirt, tugging at it like he wanted to tear it away. His eyebrows furrowed a little as he pressed a kiss on the top of Noya’s head before asking, “Is everything alright?” Another whine. Nishinoya’s arms held on tighter. He knew he was acting like a kid but he didn’t really give a shit anymore because his semi-erected length was starting to ache. His nails dug into the flesh of Asahi’s arm. 

“I need you.”

His voice was raspy with want, eyes glazed and lidded. Asahi’s eyes widened. He could smell the musky scent Nishinoya was giving off. Noya bended his extended leg even more, and he felt the libero’s erection pressed against his thigh. Just the thought of it caused his own member to twitch, and he bit down on his lip to stifle a low groan.

“Remember that you still owe me, Azumane.” 

At these words, Asahi sat upright, his strong arms lifting Noya up and onto his lap. Noya quickly straddled him, his knees locked around Asahi’s waist, and he pulled the ace’s head down for a deep kiss. Their parted lips were glued together, hands tangled in each other’s hair, tugging and clenching in sync with the movements of their mouths. Nishinoya gently tugged on Asahi’s lower lip and grinded his hips against the other’s obvious erection. Asahi gave out a moan, hips bucking against the other’s crotch in an attempt to gain more friction.

“Boxers. Off.” said Noya in a breathless whisper, shakily getting off Asahi’s lap and tugging on the hem of the ace’s underwear. Asahi nodded and allowed Nishinoya to pull them down. A small hiss escaped the ace’s mouth as his erection made contact with the cool night air.

“Noya—” It was all Asahi could manage to utter before he was overwhelmed with the sweet, pleasurable and agonizingly amazing feeling of Nishinoya’s mouth on his ~~*childish whisper* pee-pee~~ rock-hard cock.

Nishinoya was merciless, stroking the underside of Asahi’s length with agonizingly slow licks of his tongue while massaging the ace’ balls at the same time. Noya’s own erection was growing uncomfortably tight in his spandex boxers, but the sounds coming out from Asahi’s lips were too sinfully good, so sensually amazing, that he didn’t care as long as he could look at Asahi unravel before him. Asahi was moaning, hips involuntarily jerking into Noya’s mouth. Nishinoya obliged, taking in most of the ace’s length and gently stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. He sucked him like a cigar, cheeks hollowing from the suction. It was all Asahi could do not to come from the overload of sensation that was spreading from his crotch, the feeling gradually creeping itself into his brain, slowly making him incoherent with pleasure. Nishinoya moaned around Asahi’s dick, the vibrations shooting up the length, and he earned himself another sinfully sweet sound from the larger man. 

“Noya—“said Asahi, trying to gather enough coherence to speak sensibly. Nishinoya hummed in response, sending a fresh wave of pleasure up the ace’s spine. Asahi bit down his tongue.

“Noya, I’m c-close.” He warned. 

Nishinoya looked at him through his lashes as he sucked hard on the head of Asahi’s cock, running his tongue over the slit. Asahi made the mistake of taking a full view of Noya. His eyes were lidded and there was a trickle of precum running down his chin. It looked so fucking erotic. Noya sucked on the head of his cock and twisted his wrist at the base. The last thing Asahi sees is Noya’s flushed face before he comes with a groan into the libero’s mouth, hot cum dribbling down from his lips. Noya stroked him through his orgasm and swallowed everything in his mouth, licking his lips sensually.

Asahi took a minute to catch his breath, but a soft whine reminded him that Noya still had a raging hard on. He took a firm grip on Noya’s dick and started pumping at a fast pace, making the libero a moaning, panting mess. Asahi could hear Noya’s voice rising in pitch as he neared his orgasm.

“ _Asahi._ " He moaned as he tensed and came all over his stomach and the ace’s hand.

Both the sex and intense volleyball practice session took their toll as the pair slumped on each other on the bed, too exhausted to clean themselves up, or even put on any clothes.

Noya snuggled up closer, satisfied, burying his face into the Asahi's side.

“Asahi?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

The ace smiled.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a stress fic because Statistics is a bitch.
> 
> Hope ya'll liked it tho :---) <3
> 
> Kudos/Feedback always appreciated owo


End file.
